But mama I'm in love with a criminal
by tatemotherfuckinglangdon
Summary: Violet is forced to move to Los Angeles with her parents. It's her first night in the city of angels, when she meets a boy called Tate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **  
**Since The O.C and American Horror Story are both my favorite TV Shows, I had this crazy idea - why won't I mix them together? So, in this story, the Harmon Family moves in the murder house like they actually do in the series. Constance is an alcoholic, Tate is a criminal but not dead and has not done any of the things he did in the actual TV Show. And then there is Addie, of course living with them. There are no ghosts in the murder house. **  
**Anyway, if you liked it, I would appreciate if you'd left some reviews. :)**

* * *

Violet was leaning her head against the cold glass window of their car. Her mom and dad were sitting on the front seats, while she had to sit on the back with her mom's dog. Stupid, barking, little thingy. They had lived in Boston for Violet's entire life, until her dad decided to fuck one of her patient's brains out. Her mom literally cut him in the arm, she walked in to the room when they were having sex. How gross is that?

Violet wasn't happy with moving to Los Angeles. It was always fucking hot and sunny in there, she liked it when the seasons changed. Now she had to go to a big school full of fake bitches, wearing designer clothes and Louis Vuitton bags. She was starting to get really pissed off, and thought she could use a tobacco.

"I need to use the bathroom", Violet said.

"We're almost there, Violet", her dad, Ben, mumbled. Violet sighed, and lifted her sunglasses up her nose, since they were starting to fall down slowly.

Her dad was right though, it took only about fifteen minutes to the car to stop after Violet had closed her eyes. She stepped out of the car, and took her sunglasses away so that she could see the house clearly.

"Great, we're the Adams family now...", she murmured. The house was huge. It had like ten rooms, or more. Violet wondered how much money they would gain if they started to rent some of the rooms, but then pushed the thought right away. Her dad would start to see his patients in the house, and Violet wasn't sure if that would be cool, or not cool. It would be cool to see some of his patients and secretly read their stories, but it wasn't cool to have psychopaths in your house.

Since his dad had been visiting the house earlier the week to let the house seller know they are going to buy the house, the moving car had already brought all of their stuff in there, and they were all waiting in boxes in front of the house.

"Violet! Come on in!", her mom, Vivien, shouted from the front door.

Violet just sighed, and put her sunglasses back on, as she walked inside.

The sun was already setting down, as Violet was standing in front of the fence of their house and leaning against it. She was holding a tobacco between her lips that were painted red, and took a long, deep breath of it. She tilted her head back as she blew the smoke out. This whole moving thing was stressing Violet more than anything ever in her life, because she had to leave all of her friends - not like she had many of them. Violet wasn't a popular girl, she only had two friends. Stacey and Marilyn were their names, and Violet was pretty sure they would stop talking to her now that she had moved. She was kind of always the third wheel, no matter where the fuck she was. Even in her own family, the dog came first. To her mom at least.

She now took a quick breath of the tobacco before dropping it to the ground when she heard the front door opening few meters behind her, but it was just her dad quickly throwing something out and then getting back in. He didn't even see Violet.

"Fuck...", she cursed out when she realized she had dropped her smoke for no reason.

"Do you need a new one?", she heard a voice coming from her right side. Violet turned her head to the voice's sound, and almost went speechless. She saw a tall, slender guy with blonde curly hair, who was wearing a dark blue hoodie, pair of ripped skinny jeans and black Converse. His eyes were dark, and he was holding a tobacco box in his other hand.

"I... Um... I... Yes, thank you", Violet stuttered, and the boy smiled. He had dimples, and Violet could feel her heart melt. She loved dimples, especially on cute boys. This guy handed one of the tobaccos in her hand, and Violet placed it between her lips. The boy held a lighter under it for few seconds, while Violet was trying to catch the fire with the other head of her smoke. When it finally catched it, this guy let the lighter drop in to his pocket, after lighting his own tobacco. Violet blew the smoke out of her mouth, and took a step away from this mysterious guy.

"Who are you?", she asked, and twisted her free hand around her small frame.

This guy was looking down at the ground before Violet opened her mouth, and now that she was done speaking, he lifted his eyes, but didn't move his head.

"Whoever you want me to be", he answered huskily with the tobacco between his lips.

Violet opened her mouth to say something, but she seemed to have ran out of words. She just shook her head, breathed the tar into her lungs, and let out a laugh.

"Are you flirting with me?", Violet finally asked, and that guy snorted. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He was leaning his back against the fence of the house next to Violet's. His other sole was resting against the fense, and he was taking deep and slow breaths of his tobacco. Violet couldn't understand how someone could possibly be that attractive. To be honest, he actually reminded her about Kurt Cobain.

"Do you want me to?", he suddenly opened his eyes, and was now staring straight into Violet's. She felt how her tummy was filled with butterflies, and she started to feel sick. Not because of this guy, but because of the feeling in her tummy. However, she didn't show her urge to puke. She just smiled, and took one last slow breath of her smoke.

"Thanks for the tobacco", Violet said. She was just turning around, when the boy made her stop right in there with just a simple "Hey".

"What's your name?", this guy asked, and Violet cleared her throat before speaking out loud.

"Violet."

"That's a beautiful name", he said, and Violet blushed. This guy probably saw it, because he smiled.

"Okay, you definitely are flirting with me", she said, and he smirked to her.

"I'm Tate."

Tate was holding his hand in front of Violet, and Violet shook it quickly.

"Okay. Well, Tate - I'm going back to my house now", she said, and Tate nodded. Violet smiled at him quickly before turning around and opening the gate. She walked with a smile on her face all the way to the frontdoor, and when she opened it and then closed it behind her, a good scent was born to her nostrils. She was following it, and found herself standing in the kitchen. Her mom was making pancakes.

Los Angeles couldn't be that bad after all.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well there's at least one person reading my story, so I guess I'll update this for you, haha.**

* * *

"Violet! Wake up, it's already half past seven!"

Violet growled, and just turned her side. She lifted her head up for a second, only to take the pillow under her head and then place it on top, so that her head was buried under it.

"Violet, I'm not kidding. It's the first day of your school, you have to go", her mom said, as she started to throw clothes on Violet's bed.

"I don't wanna go", she mumbled against the bed, knowing that her mom wouldn't care about her opinion.

"I wouldn't either. But you have to, honey", Vivien said. Violet didn't answer.

"I'll give you a ride. Be ready in 15 minutes, okay?", she asked, and Violet moved the pillow away from her head.

"Fine", she murmured, and her mom placed a kiss on the back of her head, before closing the door behind her as she walked downstairs.

Violet got up from her bed as slowly as possible, still her eyes closed. She hated early mornings, but then again - who the fuck would like them? Well, probably the ones who actually were going some place cool. Like, you know, on a vacation, or to a concert.

She looked at the clothes her mom had thrown on her bed for a while, and then sticked out her tongue. The clothes were terrible - for her. There was a pink hoodie, white top, and a pair of black skinny jeans. Seriously? _Pink_? For _her_?

Violet shook her head, and then walked to her closet. She opened the doors, and just stood there, staring at every article of clothing she had. Obviously, first she put on bras. She decided to go with black leggings, a red dress with small black dots, and a grey cardigan. Then she walked to her makeup table, and sat on the white chair in front of it. She was searching for her makeup bag from all of the boxes under, and just when she was about to give up, she found the little purple bag. She yawned as she opened her powder, and tapped it all over her face. After the powder, she ran mascara all over her eyelashes, making them look really dark and bushy. Her hair was naturally straight, so she didn't have to do magic to it every morning with the straightener she had bought couple of years ago. She placed her favorite hat, the black one, on top of her head, before crabbing her school bag from the floor and walking downstairs.

Her mom was already waiting for her in the car outside, so she just quickly waved to his dad who was drinking coffee in the kitchen, and then walked out.

She sat on the frontseat next to her mom, and turned on the radio.

"I love this song!", Vivien said, when the radio started to play The Beatles.

Violet just smiled, and then turned to look out of the window. She wasn't looking forward to the first day of her new school. If you weren't like everyone else in there, they would probably look down at you like you were a piece of crap. But Violet wasn't going to be afraid of the kids, she wasn't going to back off this time. This school couldn't make her retreat.

Oh hell yes it could, Violet thought to herself as she saw the school from the window of the car. There were like hundreds of teenagers sitting or standing in different gangs in front of the school, laughing, some of them crying, and some of them just playing with their phones or listening to music.

"Have fun", her mom said, as Violet got out from the car.

"Super fun", Violet mumbled, and closed the door. Her mom drove away, and now Violet was one of the teenagers standing in front of the school - though apart from the others, she was alone. She sighed.

"Fuck this shit", she whispered to herself, and was just about to pull a smoke out of her bag, as the bells rang.

Violet started to walk towards the doors, and could feel everyone on the frontyard staring at her. Everyone were whispering things, or pointing at her and laughing. Violet gulped as she continued on walking.

"Nice hat you got in there!", someone yelled, and everyone started laughing.

Asshole, Violet thought. She walked straight to the principal's office - yeah, it wouldn't have been that easy if there wouldn't have been a huge sign that said Principal's Office, but Violet already felt better for not just walking around the school looking like a retard, though she knew that was going to happen sooner or later today. Probably sooner.

"Excuse me, I'm-", Violet was about to introduce herself, when the old man that was sitting on the seat got up, smiling with his teeth showing out.

"You're Violet Harmon, right? Welcome to Westfield High, my name is Mike", the man said, and held his hand out for Violet.

Violet shook it quickly, and then took a step further from him.

"Yeah, um, thanks. Could you tell me what I have first? I don't remember", she said, and Mike nodded.

"Sure!", he said like it was the most amazing thing he had ever agreed to, as he scrolled down his computer screen.

"You have maths", he said with a huge smile, and Violet nodded and thanked.

*LATER*

Violet's first day of school ended up quickly, because she decided to get the fuck out of that hell hole after the first class. Everyone were mocking her, making fun of her clothes and her bad knowledge of maths.

She was walking away from the school, as she pulled out a tobacco from the box that was in her bag, and set it on fire. She closed her eyes as she took the first, long breath, and then blew it out. Smoking did calm her down, even though she had heard that it really doesn't make you any calmer. You just think that it does, so you believe it. It helps some people, but then some people - it doesn't.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?", a girl walked in front of her out of nowhere. She had brown hair, and she was wearing some designer shit.

"Baking cupcakes. What does it look like?", Violet asked, and continued on walking. Suddenly someone grabbed her from her shoulder, and the next thing she knew was that she was lying on her back on the ground.

"What the fuck!", she gasped, when she saw the brunette girl on her knees on top Violet, trying to make her eat her tobacco.

"You're going to eat this", she said with the gloss of madness in her eyes.

"What? No!", Violet said, and tried to pull this weirdo away.

"Eat it!", this girl said behind her teeth, and Violet pressed her lips close as tight as she could.

"Leah, leave the chick alone", Violet heard someone's voice, but couldn't see the speaker.

This girl - Leah - threw the smoke on the ground, and rolled her eyes, but didn't move away from Violet.

"Summer, you've got to be fucking kidding me", she mumbled, and narrowed her eyes at Violet before getting up.

"I'm not. It's not her fault your grandmother died because of lung cancer. It's sad and everything, but if I were you, I'd already get over it", said this girl who had just saved Violet from this crazy chick.

Violet was still lying on the ground, looking at this girl like she was the Goddes or something. Her hair was dark brown like her eyes. She was wearing a purple dress, golden heart necklace and earrings.

"Bitch", Leah just spat at Summer, and she smiled at her. They continued on staring at each other for a while, talking with their eyes, before Leah turned around to walk away.

"I'll deal with you later", she said to Violet, and Violet just sighed. When she turned to look back at Summer again, she saw a hand in front of her.

"Need help?", she asked, and Violet grabbed her hand. Summer pulled her up, and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Summer. Like you probably already heard", she said, and Violet nodded with a half-smile.

"I'm Violet. Thanks for saving me from that crazy bitch", she mumbled, and Summer laughed. Violet saw a tall, skinny guy with also dark brown hair walking towards them, and Summer turned around to look who Violet was staring at. The guy smiled at them, and Summer kissed him as soon as he stopped besides her.

"This is Seth, my boyfriend. He's a total dork, but makes good sandwiches", Summer said, and Violet nodded.

"Hi, Violet", she said, and Seth smiled at her.

"Your school ended already?", he asked, and Violet lifted her eyes up to the sky.

"Well, not actually. I'm just pretty tired of this shit already, so", she mumbled, and Seth and Summer both laughed.

"Well, who the hell would like it in here", Seth said, and Summer agreed.

"Yeah", Violet mumbled, and the three of them just stood there for few minutes, just nodding and smiling. All of them opened their mouths at the same time, and then laughed awkwardly before also closing their mouths at the same time.

"This is awkward", Seth said as he lifted his eyebrows.

"Hey, um, it was really nice meeting you guys. But I gotta go. See you tomorrow, or... whenever I decide to come back in here", Violet said, and Summer and Seth both smiled at her.

They both turned around to watch her back disappear behind the other students, as she walked to the other side of the road.

"So... is she the one Tate told us about? The new neighbor?", Seth asked from Summer, and she nodded.

"Yup, I think so", Summer said, and the corners of Seth's mouth pulled down as he lifted his eyebrows.

"Thought so", he said, and they walked towards the school, holding hands.

*LATER*

"How was the first day of your new school, hun?", Vivien asked as soon as Violet stepped inside the house.

"Terrible", Violet said, and her mom gave her the I'm Sorry- look, and Violet just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do we have any food in here?", she asked, and her mom shook her head like she just became back to the world from a deep daydream.

"Yeah, I'm making tomato soup, but there's some pizza in the fridge from yesterday", she said, and Violet nodded.

She left her school bag to the floor, took a slice of pizza, put it in the microwave and waited.

After five minutes, it was finally hot enough, so she just placed it on a plate, poured some Coca Cola in a glass and then walked to the living room. She turned on the TV, and watched some stupid movie for a while. It was about a girl who was, like, cursed or something, and she kept on eating boys. How cute. Violet was done eating her pizza and not boys like the chick in the movie, she got up from the couch, and was just about to go to her room, as she heard someone's voice coming from her dad's office. She followed the voice, and was now standing in front of the door, that was half open. Her hand flew on her mouth, when she saw Tate in the room with Ben.

"Yeah, I was afraid my big dick wouldn't work", he laughed, and Ben laughed with him.

"Why?", he asked, and Tate suddenly stopped laughing.

"Because I met someone", he said huskily, and his eyes met Violet's. Violet showed no emotion, as she turned around to walk to her room.

"You're seeing my dad", Violet said to Tate, who was now sitting on her floor, scrolling down Violet's iPod list.

"You have a good taste in music", Tate said, and Violet crossed her arms, and snorted. Tate lifted his eyes up to her, and cocked her eyebrow.

"You have a problem with me seeing your dad?", he asked, and Violet shook his head.

"No. But... Why are you seeing him?", Violet asked, and Tate smiled.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. You're smarter than that", he said, and Violet sighed.

"Fine. Be mysterious", she said, and Tate laughed.

"Works on ladies, usually. You seem to be harder to impress, though", he said, and Violet couldn't help but smile. Little did he know - she was already attracted to him.

"I heard you met Summer and Seth today", Tate suddenly said, and Violet mouth opened so that she could mumble a simple 'oh'.

"You know them?", Violet asked, and Tate nodded.

"Yup. They're my best friends", he said, and Violet nodded slowly, as she mumbled another 'oh'.

"I see... Well, yeah. I met them. They're cool", she said, and Tate started to smile.

"They think you're cool, too", he said, and Violet sat down on her bed.

"What about you?", she asked. Tate lifted his eyebrows.

"What about me?", he asked in confusion, and Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you think I'm cool?", she asked, and Tate smirked.

"Definitely", he said, and Violet smiled.

*A WEEK LATER*

"So... What's up with you, Tate Langdon?", Violet asked, when she was sitting next to him at the sidewalk. She didn't go to school today, because she told her parents that she was sick.

"What do you mean?", he replied her question with a question, and gave her a half-smile as he blew the light smoke out of his mouth at the same time as Violet breathed in the poison of her tobacco.

"You haven't been at school at all. Why? And how old are you? I don't know, what's your favorite band? I wanna know something about you", Violet kept on asking things, and Tate laughed.

"Wow, slow down, Sherlock. I, well, kind of... got kicked out of school. I'm seventeen. My favorite band is Nirvana", he replied to all of her questions, and Violet nodded.

"Why did you get kicked out of school?", she asked, and Tate tilted his head back, as he took another breath of his smoke.

"I punched a kid in the face", he said calmly, and Violet lifted her eyebrows.

"Really?", she asked, and Tate smiled.

"Yeah", he mumbled.

"Do you punch people in the face often?", she asked, and Tate laughed, and then turned his face in Violet's way again.

"Will you freak out if I say yes?", he asked, and Violet shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"Well, yeah. Kind of. I got kicked out of my last school, too. Actually, my sister and my mom just moved in here like two years ago. I'm just temporary kicked out of school. I guess I'll get back in, like, two weeks", Tate explained, and Violet nodded.

"Alright...", Violet said, and Tate smiled at her.

"Remember when you asked me do I think you're cool?", Tate asked, and Violet cocked her eyebrow at him, half-smiling.

"Dude, that was like a week ago. Of course I remember", she laughed.

"Right, yeah, whatever. Actually, I think you're really cool", he said, and Violet looked at him for a moment, blew the smoke out of her mouth, and then smiled.

"Really?", she asked, and Tate came few cents closer to her.

"Really", he said.

"Well, I think you're really cool too", she said, and Tate smiled at her. They were just staring at each others eyes, and just when Tate was about to say something, Violet's dad ruined the moment.

"Violet! What in the world are you doing out, if you are sick? Get back in, now!", he yelled from the frontdoor, and Violet quickly dropped her tobacco to the ground, and stomped over it.

"Fuck", she mumbled, and Tate just laughed and took a quick breath of his smoke, before stomping over it too.

"I guess you gotta go", he said.

"Yeah...", Violet mumbled, and Tate pushed his hands to his pockets as he nodded.

"See you tomorrow, then?", Tate asked, and now it was Violet's turn to nod.

"Bye!", he yelled to Violet who was now already walking in from the gate.

Tate couldn't see, but Violet was smiling from ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! The third chapter is finally here. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it, but I had no inspiration at all. Like seriously, I wrote about seven different versions of the third chapter and I thought all of them _sucked_. This was the one I thought was maybe the best of all them, even though I do dislike this one too. Anyway, let me know what you thought of it. Reviews give me more encouragement to write more chapters, I wanna know what you like and what you don't like :) By the way - I've really read all of the chapters before publishing them, but when I'm reading them again, I somehow find some mistakes. Like I don't know why, but somehow I sometimes happen to confuse him/her and his/hers, but I swear that's only because I type too fast or something. My mother language isn't English anyway, so... But yeah, enjoy the third chapter I've finally given you, ha.**

* * *

"Your dad still thinks you're going out with Summer almost every night?"

Violet was leaning her head against Tate's lap, and Tate was sitting on the hot sand of the beach. The sun was already setting down, and there was a small fire in front of them.

"Yeah."

Violet didn't know how it all happened, neither did Tate. There was just some chemistry between the two of them, from the very first day they met. But the first kiss happened a week ago.

***FLASHBACK***

Tate, Violet and Seth were all spending the night over Summer's house, because her parents were gone for the whole weekend. They were all gathered up in front of the living room's tv, and they were watching Nightmare on Elm Street. Summer was freaking out and holding her body as tight as she could against Seth's side, who was holding the popcorn cup in front of his eyes like it would protect him from the killer of the movie. Violet's back was pressed against the back of the couch, and she was slowly eating some of the candies that were in a box on the table. Tate was just staring at the tv with his eyes wide open, and he was hugging a pillow. Meanwhile in the tv, the only person alive came back to her house. She was standing in front of the mirror, when Freddy Krueger suddenly came through it. Violet's hands flew in front of her eyes to cover them, Tate pushed his head against the pillow and Summer let out a scream.

"Oh fuck!", Seth yelled, and threw the popcorn cup against a wall. The ending credits started to roll down the black screen, and Tate took a deep breath before standing up.

"I'm going to need a tobacco after this. You gonna join me, Vi?", he asked, and Violet nodded slowly before getting up too. They walked out, and Violet closed the door behind her. Tate gave her a smoke, and they used her lighter to set their tobaccos on fire. They were smoking in silence, if you don't count some of Tate's comments about the movie, and Violet agreeing to them.

"Can I try something I've been wanting to try for a long time now?", he asked. Violet cocked her eyebrow, and blew the smoke out of her mouth.

"Uh, yeah", she said, and just when she was about to take a breath of her tobacco again, Tate's lips attacked hers. Violet couldn't think clearly - all she knew, was that she felt extremely good. Tate's lips were moving smoothly along with hers, and his tongue was tickling her gums. Violet's other hand was about to slip under Tate's shirt, when he pulled himself away. Violet looked at him with pure dissapointment, and Tate laughed.

"You're such an asshole", Violet mumbled to him, and then took the breath of her smoke she was about to take before Tate decided to kiss her.

"Don't tell me you didn't like that kiss", Tate said to her, and tilted his head back when he blew the smoke out.

"Why did you kiss me?", she asked, and leaned against the cold white wall. Tate turned to look at Violet again, and smiled. He took a breath of his tobacco again, before dropping it to the ground and stomping over it. He walked in front of Violet, and kissed her again. This time it was a quick kiss, but still passionate. Violet dropped the smoke out of her hand, and she was just about to respond to the kiss, when he removed his lips from hers.

"Seriously, Violet? I think you know already."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Tate never asked her "do you wanna be my girlfriend?", but both of them knew they were dating. Violet couldn't say that she loved him, but she felt the urge to be with him all the time, be as close to him as possible, and talk about him endlessly.

Tate chuckled and stroked Violet's hair, that was going down in curls down her shoulders.

"You know, he's gonna find out sooner or later that you're actually with me", he said, and Violet shrugged her shoulders. Tate took a marshmallow from the back that was leaning against Violet's leg, and swallowed it.

"Whatever", Violet mumbled, and Tate smiled. He loved how she didn't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks, but he knew that her father wouldn't let them date.

"Violet... you know that Ben doesn't like me."

Violet tilted her head back so that she could stare into Tate's eyes, and lifted her eyebrows. Tate lifted his eyebrows too, and Violet snorted as she turned to look at the ocean again.

"Are you serious? Of course he doesn't like you. And the fact that you're seeing him and talking to him, probably doesn't lift your boyfriend points in his eyes", Violet said.

"But he needs to know, Vi", Tate murmured, and Violet sighed.

"You wanna break up with me this quickly?", Violet asked, and Tate cocked his eyebrow.

"What?", he asked in confusion, and Violet nodded.

"Yeah. My dad's gonna make us break up, if he gets to know about us", she said, and Tate rolled his eyes.

"So we can't tell him?", he asked, and Violet tilted her head back again to look at Tate.

"No."

"Fine. But everyone else can know? Like can I hold your hand in public?", Tate asked, and Violet lifted her eyebrows.

"Hell no", she said, and Tate looked sad and rejected at the same time. Violet let out a laugh, and Tate just looked at her in confusion.

"I'm just fucking with you, idiot. Of course you can", she said, and Tate laughed too now that he understood the joke.

"Very funny, Violet. Very funny", he said with a bored tone, and turned to look at the sky that was full of stars already. Tate hadn't even realized the sun had went down.

"Shut up and kiss me", Violet murmured, and Tate turned to look down at her again.

"If you insist", he mumbled, and kissed her smiling lips softly.

***1:00AM***

"Summer, where the fuck are you?"

Violet was standing behind the biggest bar in town, and Tate was few meters away from her, trying to buy weed from two tall and big muscled guys with dark skin. She looked around herself in disgust. It was a dark street except for one light pole that was on Violet's right side. The walls were full of graffitis and skate shop stickers. Violet could hear the loud music coming from the bar, when two drunken girls walked by her to the house on the other side of the street. Violet was holding her phone against her ear, as her other hand was hugging her small frame.

"We're on our way, Cohen couldn't find his car keys. Did Tate get the stuff already?", Violet heard Summer's voice from the other side of the call.

"No... he's trying to get it at the moment, but I don't think the situation looks good. I think I'm gonna go there, too. See you", Violet mumbled, and hang up on her. She walked towards the guys, and then stopped beside Tate.

"Summer and Seth are on their way here", Violet said, and Tate nodded. He kept on talking with the other guy, probably about the price or something, and Violet tried to look everywhere but not the man who was standing in front of her. Violet didn't look at him, but she could feel his eyes on her, checking her out. Violet saw from the corner of her eye how he licked his lips, and that's when she thought he crossed the line. She turned his eyes on him, and the guy wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Would you please stop? I'm not interested of having sex with you", Violet said as calm as she could, and she was getting really uncomfortable - especially when Tate and the other guy were now behind the corner, doing the business.

"Oh you don't have to have sex with me, baby doll. But if I could just taste you between your thighs... Damn", he mumbled with his eyes on Violet's skirt, and she took a step further from him.

"Again - I am not interested. My boyfriend is right there behind the corner, see? He's gonna kick your ass, if you lay your hands on me", Violet said to him with a shaking voice. The man bursted out laughing, and Violet started to panick when he took a step towards her.

"That blonde guy? Jesus Christ, girl. He's as masculine as Shakira."

Violet turned to look at Tate and the other man again - how fucking long does it take to give a bag of weed?

"So... how is it, babe? You gonna let me push my fingers in you, or-", Violet felt herself getting more and more furious after every word he said, and she spat in his face.

"Or why don't you just fuck off and try to flirt with girls who are blind? Not with your face, asshole", Violet said to him, and suddenly she felt his hands on her throat. She felt aching pain when her back hit the cold rough brick wall. She was thinking of all the ways how to hurt this man, when Tate already ran behind the corner and grabbed this guy from his shoulders. At first, Tate's fist met the man's jaw, left eye and nose for multiple times, before the man hit him to the cheek. Tate's cheek started to bleed, and he kicked the guy's tummy with his broken Converse. Violet was just standing there in shock. She had never seen a fight in real life, only in tv - and now she felt like she was one of the characters of the show full of teenagers who had sex, did drugs and got into fights. Violet saw how the guy grabbed Tate from his shirt, and pushed him against the wall. He hit Tate to the eye before hitting him two times to the stomach, and Tate spat blood on the ground. He ran behind the corner, and Violet thought he left with his friend, since no one came back. Violet turned to look at Tate, who was growling on the ground. She lifted him up against the wall, and placed her hands on the both sides of his face.

"Baby? Are you ok? Oh my god, you are spitting blood...", Violet mumbled. She looked around herself with anger - where the fuck were Seth and Summer? Tate opened his eyes, and tried to smile at Violet. Both of them heard the sirens of the cop car, and Violet's eyes widened up.

"Holy shit...", she mumbled, and Tate was just about to open his mouth, when he saw a man with a blue suit standing behind Violet. He cleared his throat, and Violet turned around to see who was behind her. She grabbed Tate's hands, and stood up in front of him - she knew it was stupid, but she didn't want Tate to get in jail for saving her from choking.

"Move, please", the cop said, and Violet shook her head.

"Tate didn't do anything! There was this guy, who wanted to have sex with me. And then he started to choke me, and Tate came, and-", Violet started to speak, and she felt how Tate let go of her hand, before stepping out from behind her. Violet was looking at him with her mouth open, but he just smiled at her. He turned to look at the cop, who was looking at the couple with his eyebrows lifted up.

"Well, this was easy", he said, and locked Tate's hands with handcuffs. Violet was still looking at Tate with an open mouth, and he was just smiling at her in amusement.

"Vi, calm down. I'll only have to spend the night over there. Seth's dad loves me like his own son, believe me. He's gonna pay me out", he whispered, and Violet nodded slowly. Tate placed a kiss on her lips, before the cop grabbed him from the shoulders and walked him to the car. Violet saw how Tate dissapeared with the cops, and she was left there alone on the street. Where the hell were Seth and Summer? She walked in front of the bar, and saw Summer walking around in circles, and Seth leaning against the railing. When Summer saw Violet, she threw her phone back to her pocket, and ran towards her. She grabbed her from the shoulders, and Violet took a step further from her.

"Where the fuck were you? Where's Tate? Where's the weed? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Violet opened her mouth to say something, but there were no words coming out. Seth was standing beside Summer, and he probably guessed what had just happened.

"Tate was in the cop car, right?", he asked, and Violet nodded. Summer ran her fingers through her thick brown hair, and sighed with her eyes closed.

"Well isn't that just fun-_fucking_-tastic."


	4. Chapter 4

**Since it took me so long to publish the third chapter, I'll give you the fourth chapter already! Someone wanted me to write a Tate's POV, so I did - and I actually liked writing this. It gives you more information about the Tate of my story, so you really get to know him... :) I'm thinking of writing the next chapter as Violet's POV! Yes? No? Anyway, I'm sorry again if there are any typos... I'm asking for reviews again, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tate's POV**

I was sitting on the corner of the cell, and leaning against the cold brick wall. There were two men in there with me, but they were standing couple of meters away from me. My eyes were closed, and I was just counting the hours of how long I'd have to be in there until Seth's dad would pay me out. Sandy was really cool for always being so nice to me - I guess it was because I was pretty much Seth's only friend, if you don't count Summer or Violet. He had always been a nerd, liked comic books and listened to Death Cab. I saved him from getting his ass kicked at the beach party once, and after that we started to hang out. He wasn't even dating Summer back then, I kinda got them together. I moved in Los Angeles two years ago, and I've went through so much shit that I feel like I've been living in here for an eternity. We had to move here since I got kicked out of my last school. I stabbed a kid - pretty fucking hardcore, right? I stabbed him because he made fun of my sister. Adelaide is my sister's name, but we call her Addie. Addie has a down syndrome, so she's not like the other girls - but I think she's special. She always says how she wants to be a pretty girl, and the cocksucker, Constance - my _lovely_ mother, tells her that she's not a pretty girl, and she'll never be. Addie is beautiful already, and I have no fucking idea why she wants to look like the coke whore Lindsay Lohan. Besides, Constance has no right to say that Addie's not a pretty girl, when she isn't beautiful herself. She was beautiful once, I guess. But she turned out to be a whore - she's literally a cocksucker, I'm not bullshitting you. She used to suck the guy next door. I don't like to call her my mom, I don't wanna be known as her son. She'd always wanted me to be her perfect son, because she thinks I'm the only normal one of her kids. I also had a brother named Beau, but this guy called Larry killed him. Yeah, my childhood was pretty fucked up. Anyway, the funny thing is - Constance always says she has four kids. Of course Addie, me, Beau - but who the fuck is the fourth one? None of us actually knows, and it creeps me out sometimes. Does she keep the fourth sibling in a locker or something? I mean, what the fuck?

Anyway, back to everything that happened after we moved in here. I fell in love. I fell in love with Summer's best friend Marissa. She was so beautiful, you wouldn't even believe. She had light brown hair, light blue eyes... She was tall and slender, and every piece of clothing looked good on her. We went out for couple of months, and we always hang out with Summer and Seth. Everything was actually pretty perfect, if you don't count all the times me and Seth got into a fight or some weird shit. Everything was perfect until that one night. Me and Marissa were at a party, when someone pulled a gun out of his pocket and started to shoot everyone. It all happened in a heartbeat - I didn't even have the time to take the bullet for her. It went through her forehead, and the next thing I knew was that she was lying in my arms on the floor. I carried her away from the house, and started to freak out. At first, I didn't even believe she was dead. How could she be dead? She couldn't be, the bullet wasn't real. This is all just a dream. I remember stroking her hair that was covered in blood, and looking at her with tears in my eyes. I remember calling her name, and when she didn't answer me - I remember how loud I screamed. How loud I cried and begged her to come back. She died in my arms, and it was the most terrifying moment in my life so far. Her parents moved away, I don't even know where they are right now. Someone said her father committed suicide, but I'm not sure if that's true or not.

Me, Summer and Seth don't talk about her anymore. We don't wanna bring her up to our minds again, we don't want all those memories to come back again. It's not like we wanna erase her from our lives, not like we'd pretend she never even existed - it's just that none of us is strong enough to deal with the pain of not having her here with us. Violet has no idea of Marissa, she doesn't even know who she is. I guess it's better that way. When I first met Violet, I automatically felt something towards her. I don't even know why, but somehow she reminded me a bit of Marissa. Even though Violet's my girlfriend, I'd lie if I said that I don't feel nothing towards Marissa anymore. When you love someone with your whole heart, you can never get truly over them. And I don't think I'll ever get over Marissa.

But I have to stop crying because of the ghosts of past. I have Violet in my life now. My sassy, sarcastic and beautiful Violet. I'm seeing her dad Ben, who is a psychiatrist. He seems pretty cool, but I know he wouldn't allow me to date her little girl. And I actually understand it - I mean, he does know how twisted my mind can be. And she is his daughter, after all. I think he's kind of scared that I'll hurt Violet.

You know, after what happened to Marissa... I've had this weird urge to shoot people. Marissa got into a better place after she died, I'm sure about it. She wasn't a bad person, she just hooked up with one. She's in heaven. I wanna kill people I like - I'm doing them a favor. I'm taking them away from all the piss, shit and vomit that's running on these streets. This is a filthy world we're living in. The world is a goddamn horror show. People aren't true. There's just so much pain, you know? There's so much.

Anyway, I guess I'm a bit fucked up. Ben said so, and he's a psychiatrist - isn't he supposed to be right? Or is that just a myth that psychiatrists are always right? I don't know, man. There are so many different opinions about therapy. Some say that it doesn't help you at all, when some people say it really does help them. For me, it helps to talk to someone. It helps to not keep things inside my head, because that's where I keep everything. Even Seth and Summer don't know about the shooting fantasy I have. Not even Violet - well, she knows so little about me anyway, that I'm actually scared to tell her about my past. I just don't wanna scare her away, and I think that's a good reason to not tell her anything. I mean, after Marissa died, I thought I could never love anyone, ever again. But then I met Violet, and I felt like my stomach turned around. I met her two months ago, and you have no idea how much I'm already attached to her. I could almost say that I love her.

I had no idea how much the clock was, until the sun started to shine. I saw it as a white light through my eyelids, and it was annoying. I opened my eyes, and then rubbed them with my hands. I turned to look at the clock that was on the wall of the other side of the room, and it showed half past eight. Seth's dad was probably gonna pick me up at nine or ten, so now I only had to wait.

I hated waiting, though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you have the 5th chapter, which is Violet's POV! The start is pretty boring, but there's something dirty in the end... ;) _but_ when it's written by me, it's probably really boring too. Anyway, leave reviews again, thanks!**

* * *

**VIOLET'S POV**

The black clock on top of Seth's desk showed 8:15am, when I was sitting on the mattress we had searched for me when we arrived Seth's house at 5:45am. Summer and Seth were both asleep in Seth's bed, sleeping as close to each other as possible. Seth's parents really are nice people - his dad said he was going to pay Tate out today, which made me feel a bit better. I kinda feel like it's my fault that Tate had to stay the night in the prison, but if he's gonna get out of there... I don't think it really matters who got who and where. His mom is really nice, too. She asked me how I was, how do I like it in California... stuff like that. A very nice woman, she was really beautiful too.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Everytime when I closed my eyes, I just saw that man's face, and it made me wanna throw up. I just leaned against the corner of Seth's bed and stared out of the window. Their house was so huge that I'm still not over the fact that I almost got lost in the house while I was searching for the bathroom. The house is almost as huge as Summer's, and honestly - it seems like everyone in California has a huge house. Ours is huge too, but it's just not so modern and shit as the houses that all these rich people have. Tate's house isn't that huge, but with a mother like his, it's not a surprise. My eyes were going through all the stuff in Seth's room, when I saw myself from the mirror. My hair was a messy bun on top of my head, and I was wearing black mini shorts and a white top that was way too big for me, so it showed the mint green bikini I was wearing under my clothes.

Just when I thought I was about to fall asleep with my eyes open, Seth's dad - Sandy Cohen - opened the door quietly. He saw Summer and Seth were asleep, and leaned over to see if I was too. He saw that I was awake, so he smiled to me, and waved his hand as a mark for me to get up and walk out of the room. I pushed my phone to the back pocket of my shorts, and got up. I tried to not walk on any of Seth's stuff, and finally got out of the room without waking the whole neighborhood. Sandy took two steps further so that I could close the door behind me.

"What's up?", I asked him as I ran my fingers through some of the hair that was falling out of my bun.

"Are you gonna come with me? I'm going to pick Tate now", he answered, and I threw him a tired smile.

"Yeah", I said, and he smiled, pointing his hand in the way where the stairs to the other floor were. I understood that he wanted me to go down first, so I just walked the stairs down - or more like forced myself to walk them down.

"You want something to eat?", he asked when we got to the kitchen.

"I guess I could take a bagel...", I mumbled, and he handled me one in a heartbeat. It was already covered in butter in the inside, and it was filled with vegetables. I took a bite, and I didn't even realize how hungry I was before the fresh taste filled my mouth.

"So... you're his girlfriend, right?"

I turned to look at Sandy, who was leaning against the kitchen table. He was holding a coffee cup in his other hand, and a half eaten bagel was on a plate on the table.

"Kind of, yeah", I said, and he smiled to me.

"And I assume you're a friend of my son and Summer too?"

I nodded to him, and if it was possible, his smile got even bigger. As I took another bite from my bagel, he turned to look at the clock, and finished his coffee quickly before throwing the cup to the sink. I tried to eat my bagel as fast as possible, and he laughed at me.

"You can finish it when we get back - unless you're going home, of course", he said, and I nodded with a full mouth. I placed the bagel to a plate, and wiped my mouth with the other side of my hand.

"I was kind of thinking I could come back here - if it's okay", I said when my mouth was finally empty, and he nodded.

"Of course it is!", Sandy said, and we walked out of their house.

***15 MINUTES LATER***

"You can wait in the car, this shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

I nodded to Sandy, who got up from the car and then locked the doors. I was sitting on the front seat with the radio turned up loud, and I was watching out of the window as my eyes were covered with my black RayBans. Me and Tate had been separated for a night, and I already missed him. I saw how people were getting in and out of the huge white building in front of me.

I felt how the phone in my pocket started to vibrate, so I lifted my body up a little so that I could take it to my hand. I saw the caller was Summer, and I answered.

"Hi Summer", I mumbled, and yawned.

"Yeah, good morning. You're picking up Tate?", she asked, and I lifted my eyebrows.

"Well, aren't you smart", I said, and she laughed.

"Oh come on, where else would you be? Anyway, Cohen and I just woke up and saw you weren't down there so... any idea of when you're coming back?"

"Nope. Sandy went to the building like five minutes ago, he said this shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes", I said.

"Okay. Well, we will be waiting for you in here", she mumbled, and I nodded, even though she couldn't see it.

"Cool. See you", I said.

"Yeah", she said after a yawn, and I hang up on her.

I was too lazy to put my phone back to my pocket, so I just placed it on my lap and turned to look out of the window again. The clock was now already almost 9am, and it was a beautiful, hot morning in Los Angeles. Now when I started to think about it, this place wasn't so bad. I started to like beaches, palm trees and cold lemonade every day more and more. And the best part was that we only had two weeks of school left until spring break, and school wouldn't be so bad now when Tate's back in again.

Speaking of the devil, I heard how the doors opened, and Sandy got to the car. Few seconds later, I heard how the back door opened, and I heard Tate's voice.

"Hi", he said, and I turned to look at him.

"Hi", I said with a smile, and he leaned over to place a kiss to my mouth, that literally lasted for like a second. I turned away from him again, and stared out of the window. Sandy turned the radio a little bit down, before starting the car.

"Alright, kids. Can you promise me something?", he asked, and Tate and I nodded slowly.

"Don't do drugs. Please? Tate, I know your life may be hard right now, with your mother and all, and Violet... the two of you, Seth, Summer - you're all teenagers. I know you want to experience different stuff, but trust me - drugs, especially from a stranger behind a bar, aren't a good idea. I won't call your parents because I don't wanna get you in trouble, but if you could just show me that there's a reason to not call them."

I nodded quickly, and so did Tate.

"Of course, Sandy. And thanks for paying me out."

"No problem."

***BACK AT COHEN'S***

"I can't believe you had to spend the night in the jail again, Langdon."

The four of us were hanging around Cohen's pool. Well, more specifically, Seth and Tate were in the pool, laying on top of two floats, while me and Summer were worshipping the sun in two chairs beside the pool.

"Shit happens, Summer", Tate laughed with his eyes closed, and took a sip from the Coca Cola glass that was in his other hand.

"The next time - could you, like, consider running?", Seth asked, and Tate nodded.

"Sure", he mumbled, and Seth showed his thumbs up.

"What are we going to do tonight?", Summer suddenly asked, and Seth lifted his sunglasses up to his forehead.

"What do you guys wanna do?", he asked, and I shrugged my shoulders as I turned my head towards Summer. She wasn't wearing sunglasses and I couldn't understand how her eyes weren't hurting because the sun was shining so bright, but at least she didn't look like she was suffering.

"I don't know - just don't make me buy drugs again", Tate said, and Seth laughed to him.

"Can't we just chill out? Order pizza, watch a movie or something", I mumbled, and Summer grabbed my pinky finger with hers.

"Good idea, sis."

"Yeah, I agree with her", Seth said, and I could hear the noise Tate's straw made when it hit the empty bottom of his glass.

"Sounds cool to me", Tate said, and the four of us were quiet for the next two hours, just enjoying the hot day we were having. I mean, it's not like we wouldn't have them every day.

***NEXT MORNING***

"Violet... Violet. Violet. _Violeeeet_."

I heard someone calling my name, and when I turned my side, I saw Tate's face in front of mine. He was smiling to me softly, and I pulled the blanket over my head. He laughed, and pushed the blanket away from my face. I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked couple of times.

"What time is it?", I mumbled, and Tate twisted his other hand around my waist so that he could pull my body closer to his.

"It's almost 8am. You fell asleep quickly - Seth and Summer are in Seth's room. We're alone in the pool house...", he mumbled, and bit my auricle. His teeth sent chills down my back, and my breathing started to shake.

"What are you doing?", I asked, and he laughed against my neck.

"What does it look like? Or more like... what does it _feel _like?", he asked with a husky voice, and I felt how his lips started to place wet kisses down my neck, and his teeth were leaving red marks all over it. He bit too hard my collar bone, and I slapped his bare back.

"Ouch, asshole!", I cursed at him, and he let out a laugh. Instead of biting, he now started to kiss my collar bone, and after few seconds I felt how he started to suck the skin under it. I let out a low moan as his fingers run down my lower back. Damn, he was good. My fingers were moving up and down his back, and his other hand was rubbing my inner lap. He continued on sucking the hollow between my collar bones, and when his fingertips tickled my lower back, I pushed my body against his roughly. Well, yes - he had found my weak spot. He continued on tickling my lower back, making me rub my body against his. He had moved his hand away from my inner lap, and it was now making it's way under my shirt. I moaned again as his cold hand started to move up and down my bare side, and he moved his lips away from my neck to my lips. I kissed his lips with passion, and I opened my mouth so that our tongues could have a fight. His tongue moved slowly with mine, and I could feel that his kisses were full of lust. He didn't stop the kiss when he grabbed my hips and pushed me on top of him, and I leaned over to make the kissing easier. His hands were moving roughly up and down both of my sides, and my hand was running through his blonde, curly hair. I moved my other hand down his stomach, and he moaned against my lips as I grabbed his junk.

"Violet-", he mumbled against my lips, but I cut him off with my tongue.

I had no idea of what had gotten into me, but I just guess that I was so tired I didn't even think of what I was doing.

I rubbed Tate's dick through the fabric of his boxers, and I could feel how he was getting hard. I felt myself getting wet when I realized how sexual the situation was, and I started to rub my hand faster. Tate grabbed my hips, and in a heartbeat he was on top of me and I was lying under him. He was resting his weight to his hands so that I wasn't buried under him. We weren't kissing anymore, and he was just staring at me with his eyes that were dark of lust. I tried to push my hand to his boxers, but he pushed my hand away.

"Violet, no", he whispered, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Seriously?

"Tate, I want you", I mumbled to him, and he smiled to me.

"I want to be with you so badly, Violet, but-", he started to speak to me, but I cut him off.

"But what? Come on, Tate! You're the one who started this thing anyway", I said, and lifted my eyebrows.

"I just don't want our first time to be in Cohen's pool house", he mumbled to me, and I stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. He started to laugh too, and I grabbed his shoulders so that I could throw him to my other side.

"Fine. But we will have our first time?", I asked, and he cocked his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Like... you're not gonna break up with me or anything?", I asked, and he laughed.

"What? Oh my god, Violet."

"What? I'm being serious! Or are you with me only because I have a pussy?"

He just started to laugh more, and I slapped his shoulder.

"Ouch! Idiot, of course I'm not with you because of your genitals. And of course I'm not gonna break up with you. I'm in love with you, Violet", he chuckled, and I smiled to him.

"I think I'm in love with you, too", I mumbled, and he lifted his eyebrows.

"Really?", he asked, and I bit my lower lip before I nodded slowly.

"I _think_ so."

He smiled to me, and kissed my forehead, before covering the both of us with a blanket. I turned around so that my back was resting against his stomach, and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"That's good enough for me", he mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all... I am sorry if someone was interested in reading what happens in the school now when Tate had finally gotten back and stuff, but I wanted to skip to the day where they had been on spring break for a week already. I just couldn't wait to write about all the crazy stuff I've planned to happen and it really couldn't happen while they still have cool every week for seven days :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey babe."

Violet felt hands twisting around her hips when she was outside of her house smoking a tobacco, and she let out a giggle when Tate's lips placed gentle kisses down her neck.

"Hi", Violet said before taking a deep drag from her smoke.

"What's your plans for tonight?", Tate asked, still hugging Violet from behind her.

"I don't think I have any. Do you know what Summer and Seth are planning to do?", she asked, and she could feel Tate shrugging his shoulders.

"I heard there's a party at someone's house, though", he mumbled, and Violet turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and took a quick breath from her smoke. She lifted her eyebrows at him, as she blew the smoke out of her mouth.

"Really? Maybe we should go there", she mumbled, and Tate bit his lower lip as he watched down at Violet.

"Yeah... it's just... it's not a normal kind of a party", he said, and Violet laughed, as she dropped her tobacco to the ground and stomped over it. She moved her hands away from his neck, but still leaned against his body since his hands were still resting on her lower back. She waved her hair, and spat to the ground.

"Oh yeah? What kind of a party is it, then?", she asked, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Sex, drugs-", Tate started to speak, but Violet cut her off with a laugh.

"Rock 'n roll?", she asked, and Tate smiled at her.

"I was gonna say guns. But yeah, probably rock and roll, too. If they're not gonna play dubstep", he said, and Violet lifted up her upper lip.

"Ew. Anyway, yeah - I still think we should join it. I'll call Summer, you call Seth - and we'll all meet up here?", she said, and Tate turned to look up at the sky.

"Tate."

He turned to look at Violet again, and lifted his hands up in the sign of surrender.

"Fine, fine, fine! I just don't want you to get hurt."

Violet laughed.

"What? Oh come on. I won't get hurt!"

***5 HOURS LATER***

"Ouch, ouch, _ouch _- stop!"

Violet was sitting outside on top of the gate of the backyard of the house that the party was threwn in, and Summer was holding a bag of ice cubes on top of Violet's left eye.

"Violet, seriously. It's gonna hurt even more if you don't hold this on top of it! It's not my fault you fell on your stomach and hit your eye to the corner of the table."

Violet grabbed the bag from Summer's hand, and pushed it against her eye.

"Yeah, it still hurts", she mumbled, and Summer rubbed her back.

"I know."

"I think I need a drink", Violet said, and Summer nodded.

"I'll be back soon", she said, and Violet watched as she walked inside to the house. There were blue and red lights flashing all over, people getting fucked up and music playing loud. It wasn't rock and roll - it was dubstep, like Tate said. Speaking of which, Violet hadn't seen him in hours. He started to take cocaine as soon as they came here, and Seth was standing few meters away from Violet, talking with some nerds and smoking a joint.

Summer and Violet hadn't been doing any drugs, both of them were just drunken. Not fucked up, but they could feel how their legs were starting to feel like noodles when they had to walk.

Violet took the bag of ice cubes away from her eye for a moment, before pressing it hard against it again. It was a stupid idea to jump from that table and pretend to be a superman, and it was a stupid idea to do it in a room full of people. Now when she started to think about it, it was actually a stupid idea to even come here.

"And I'm back."

Violet turned to look at Summer, who was holding a beer in her other hand. Violet took it from her hand, opened it, and drank like she was on a desert and had just been given a bottle full of cold water.

"Have you seen Tate?", Violet asked from Summer when she was finally done drinking, and Summer shook her head. Violet cocked her eyebrow, and turned to look at Seth.

"Hey, Cohen!", she yelled, and Seth turned to look at her as he took a deep drag from his joint. Violet waved her hand towards her and Summer, and Seth nodded and said someting to the nerds before he walked towards them. He stopped beside Summer, and twisted his hand around her waist.

"_What do you want from me_?", Seth asked with a sing song voice, and Summer and Violet both realized that he was imitating the song from that American Idol guy - Adam something.

"Have you seen Tate?", Violet asked, and Seth frowned. He was either thinking or about to pass out, because he had been quiet for about five minutes.

"Um... Seth?", Summer asked from him, and Seth shook his head, and turned to look at Violet again.

"Oh, yeah, I haven't. I guess he's upstairs", he mumbled. He was just about to turn, when Summer grabbed the joint from between his fingers. Seth turned to look at her, and Summer lifted her eyebrows at him. They were having a conversation with their eyes, until Seth sighed.

"Fine. I'll get another one", he said, and walked away. Violet looked at Summer, who was looking at Seth's back, and shooking her head.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

"Harmon, Harmon, Harmon, Harmon!"

Violet was on her knees on the living room's floor, drinking from a huge vodka bottle. She had a bet with some guy, that she couldn't drink the whole bottle in five minutes - without taking any breaks. There were people around her, clapping their hands and yelling her last name. Violet didn't know any of them, and they looked like they were at least ten years older than her, but she didn't care. The bottle was almost empty, when Violet started to feel sick. She wanted to drink the whole bottle though - the strange guy would win if she'd fail. It took five seconds, when the bottle was finally empty, and Violet got up with shaking legs. She took two steps, before falling back to the floor. Everyone cheered for her, and two guys picked her up to their shoulders. Violet was literally just wabbling on top of them, and holding the empty bottle in her hand. She couldn't see clearly, and saw everything in two - or three. Violet asked for the guys to put her down, and she walked to the kitchen. On her way she walked towards a door, wall, fell down to the floor and pulled someone's hair. She didn't even know why she went to the kitchen, but she opened the fridge and looked at it. It was full of alcohol, and there were no signs of any food. She closed the fridge, and when she turned around, there was a guy with black hair standing in front of her.

"Heyyyy", Violet whispered to him, and the guy smiled to her.

"Ever smoked a joint?", he asked from Violet, who just shook her head. The guy grabbed her arm, and drag her out of the house. Violet leaned against the wall, and flowed down to the ground. The guy went down on his knees opposite her, and handled her one. He placed one between his lips, as she did the same. He lighted the joints the both of them had between their lips, and Violet took a deep drag from hers. She could feel how her world started to get even more dizzy, and suddenly she just bursted out laughing. The guy started to laugh with her, and Violet laughed so much there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey", Violet suddenly started to mumble and grabbed the shoulder of this boy, who just laughed.

"Have you- have you seen my boyfriend?", she asked, with her head spinning round and round. She was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes open, and the guy shook his head.

"Who is your boyfriend?", he asked, and Violet took a breath from the joint before getting up.

"Looks like Kurt Cobain, but he's not. Because Kurt is dead. Unfortunately. Otherwise I would fuck him", she said, and the guy laughed.

"Great. Well, I haven't seen him. Perhaps you should go and find him."

Violet nodded, and gave the joint to the guy, and then walked inside. She walked towards Seth, and started to laugh.

"Seth!", she giggled, and Seth laughed as well.

"Violet, hello. Have you seen Summer?", he asked, and Violet shook her head with her lips pursed.

"If you see her, tell her I love her! Will you?", she asked, and Seth nodded before placing a hand on Violet's hip and moving her away from his way.

Violet looked as Seth walked away, and suddenly she felt another hand grabbing her wrists. She turned to look who was standing in front of her, and she saw Tate. His eyes were closed, and his forehead was leaning against Violet's. His hands moved away from her wrists to her ass, and his other hand squeezed her left ass cheek.

"Where have you been?", Violet asked from him, as her hands were tangled in his neck.

"Doing some drugs, upstairs. And you?", he whispered, and pulled her body closer to his. The music was playing loud, and the people were dancing around them. No matter which way they moved, they were in touch with other people.

"Drinking, smoking... actually, I just smoked a joint. It wasn't that bad", Violet mumbled, and Tate laughed against her neck.

"Badass."

Violet pulled away from him just a little, so that she could kiss his lips. She opened her mouth as soon as their lips touched, and Tate's tongue attacked hers. Violet's tongue tried to push Tate's back to his mouth, but his tongue tickled her cheeks. His hands were now in her shorts, moving on top of her ass, _under_ her panties. Violet's hands were moving in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. Tate pulled away from her to catch his breath, but Violet pushed her body against his even more tighter.

"I want you", she mumbled, and Tate looked straight into her eyes with his dark ones. Violet's breathing was shaking, and he pulled his hands away from her shorts, so that he could grab her waist. He dragged him to one of the bedrooms that were downstairs, and locked the door behind him. When he turned around, Violet was already on her back on the bed. Tate smirked at her, as he crawled on top of her. He attached their lips, and their bodies moved along with each other. Tate worked a while with Violet's shorts, and then finally got the zipper open. Violet lifted her hips so that Tate could take the shorts away from her, and Tate placed Violet's legs to his shoulders. She just stared at Tate with her eyes half close, but when Tate placed his finger on his lips and hushed at her, she just placed her head to the pillow.

Violet could feel her panties going down - properly speaking, up - her legs, and Tate's touch sent chills down her back. She let out a low moan as she felt something against her labia - and she knew it was Tate's tongue. His tongue moved slowly up and down on her, and with every move Violet's hands rubbed the sheets of the bed. Tate moved his mouth on top of her clitoris, and Violet moaned again. She could feel him sucking her, and she started to rock her hips against his face. Tate started to eat her faster, and Violet was shaking under his touch. He buried two of his fingers inside her, and Violet let out a deep moan that made Tate moan against her pussy. He sucked her clitoris harder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, and Violet could feel the climax building in her lower stomach.

"Tate, Ta- oh, fuck!", Violet mumbled, and she could feel how her walls started to spasm around Tate's fingers and tongue. She didn't know it was possible to feel this good, since she was a virgin and Tate was her first boyfriend. And she had never actually touched herself, she didn't even know why - now that she knew how it felt like to have an orgasm, she would probably try it herself too.

After few seconds, Tate pulled her panties up before her shorts, and closed the zipper. He crawled on top of her, and kissed her lips.

"Felt good?", he asked, and Violet nodded with her eyes closed.

"Fuck yes", she whispered, and Tate laughed.

After that, everything started to happen fucking quickly.

They could hear how the music went off, and people were shouting. Someone was knocking the door, and Tate got up from the bed to open it.

"What the fuck, man?", he asked when he saw a guy with brown hair standing in front of the door.

"Cops, cops! Lots of them! We better get the fuck outta here!", the boy yelled, and Tate turned to look at Violet who was already standing behind him. He grabbed her hand, and they ran out of the back doors. They heard the sirens now too, and Violet felt like she was gonna throw up. All of the noises, the alcohol, smokes, and the speed of how fast they were running made her dizzy. She was about to throw up or pass out, but she didn't let that happen. They were running down the street, and Tate was still holding her hand, and, like, dragging her behind him. Violet wondered where Seth and Summer were - if they even were here anymore. Maybe they had left earlier, or maybe they were somewhere in the mass of people.

After a time that felt like an eternity, Violet found herself standing beside Tate - or more like leaning against him, and she saw a huge white building in front of herself. She was pretty sure she had seen the house earlier, but she was way too drunk to remember.

"Where are we?", she mumbled, and Tate stroked her hair.

"We're at Cohen's. Seth and Summer should be out soon, he said we can sleep in the pool house", he mumbled, and Violet nodded. Then she could feel it coming.

"Tate, I need to-"

And she started to throw up. Tate went behind her, and held her hair up. Violet could feel how all the alcohol started to escape from her blood - through her mouth, and she thought about the vodka, beer., ciders, liquor.. everything she had drank. That made her feel even more sick, and she continued on vomiting for like fifteen minutes. Tate was thankful he had moved her head to the way of the sewer of the street, so that there wouldn't be so much of the vomit on Cohen's frontyard.

"Is she okay?"

"Violet - Violet, do you hear me?"

"_Oh god_..."

"I think she's okay, she just drank a little too much."

"What are we gonna do with her?"

"What do you mean by what are we gonna do with her, asshole? She's gonna stay the night over here, with Langdon."

"Alright, alright."

"Seth, you'll go talk with your parents, while me and Tate are gonna drag her to the pool house. And her clothes are all covered up in vomit... take a shirt from your closet."

"Okay. Do I have to bring anything else?"

"Coca cola. Bring her coca cola."

"Fine."

Violet's head was hanging down low, and she had no idea of where she was going, or who was going with her. She couldn't even pay attention to who was talking, and her steps were going everywhere else but straight forward.

"I wanna go home", Violet started to cry, and Summer turned to look at Tate. They both turned to look at Violet at the same time, and Summer started to rub her back.

"Violet, you can't go home right now. You'll go tomorrow, but you're gonna stay the night over Seth's pool house. Tate is gonna sleep there with you, okay?"

Violet nodded her head, but there were still tears coming out of her eyes. They had stopped walking, but her whole body was still swinging. She heard the sound of a door opening, and after few seconds, she opened her eyes a little, so that she could find a bed. She walked towards it, and fell on her back.

"Violet, you have to change your clothes", Tate said.

"No, I want to sleep!", Violet cried.

"No, you have to change clothes."

Violet could feel someone - Seth, Summer or Tate, most likely - lifting up her arms, taking her shirt off and then pushing another shirt over her head. Violet felt that it was too big for her, and started to cry again.

"It's too big for me!"

"It's supposed to be too big for you, Vi. It's mine", Seth mumbled, and Summer let out a laugh.

"Alright, Violet. One more thing to do, and then you can fall asleep", she said, and Violet looked at her with her head tilted.

Seth gave a coca cola bottle to Tate, who sat next to Violet to the bed and placed the bottle to her lips.

"Drink."

Violet shook her head, but Tate lifted his eyebrows at her, and sighed. He put a pink straw to the bottle, and placed the straw between Violet's lips.

"Take a drag from it", he commanded her.

Violet shook her head again.

"Come on, Violet!", Seth said, and Violet showed her middle finger to him, but still took a sip from the drink. After two sips, she pushed the straw out of her mouth with her tongue, and laid back down.

"I'm done drinking", she said, but Tate lifted her up again, and placed the straw between her lips.

"No, you're not. Drink it."

Violet cried while she drank the cola bottle, and as soon as she finished, she started to feel sick again. Summer gave Tate a bucket, who put it under Violet's head. She took it to her hands, and buried her head in it. She threw up for five minutes, and then wiped her mouth to a piece of toilet paper that was on the table near her.

"Now you can sleep. And the bucket is gonna be right next to the bed, if you wake up to the feeling you need to throw up. Okay?", Summer said to Violet.

"Okay...", she whispered, and Summer smiled. She placed a kiss on top of Violet's head, and grabbed Seth's hand who waved to Tate and Violet, and then closed the door behind him and Summer.

Tate turned to look at Violet, whose body was shooking back and forth, once again.

"Sleep."

Violet nodded, and closed her eyes as she fell to her side. Tate got up from the bed, closed the lights and crawled to the bed to Violet's other side. He didn't twist his arms around her since he pretty much knew that she was gonna throw up in the middle of the night, and he didn't wanna get himself covered in vomit.

Tate just stared out of the window until he fell asleep, knowing that the next morning would be anything but fun - to Violet, at least.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! The next chapter is here, a bit boring, but... I felt like updating this story :) You're welcome!**

* * *

**VIOLET'S POV**

I opened the gates of our frontyard, and entered the green area with a disgusted face. I didn't wanna go home, because I knew what was waiting for me behind the frontdoor. My parents, also known as the lovely couple of hell. A man who happens to like fucking girls almost the same age as his daughter, and a woman with a stupid heart, and even more stupid brains to think that it's still okay to be with a man who kept on betraying you, time after time. I think that the thing I hate the most is that the two of them are always fighting, yet they don't wanna divorce. I mean, first they make me move to Los Angeles to save their marriage, but when we get there... I think that their relationship is even worse.

I stopped just before the frontdoor, and sat on the first step of the stairs. With the shades covering my eyes, I searched for the tobacco box from the pocket of my shorts. When I was done searching it, I took one smoke from it, and lighted it with the black lighter I once stole from dad. I pushed the box back to the pocket, and leaned my back against the pillar that was behind me. The sun was shining brightly straight to my eyes regardless of the fact that I'm wearing sunglasses, and I grunted as I closed my eyes. I blew the small puff of smoke out of my mouth, as the music from my phone was playing loud to my ears through the earphones. I took a slow drag from the smoke that was between my dry lips, as I saw an old couple walking down the street across our house. I think it's pretty cool how two people can stick around each other till the age where they're already covered in wrinkles and their hair has turned grey - but I think it's everything but cool when my parents are trying way too hard to be a couple like that. I talked with Seth's mom Kirsten last week, and she told me how she was in love with a guy called Jimmy back in high school. They had huge plans for the future, for example going to college together and marrying each other. But at some point, Kirsten just stopped loving him. She doesn't know what happened, but all of a sudden... none of it made sense to her anymore. Jimmy said that you can't just wake up one day and cancel all your feelings towards someone, but she said it wasn't a decision she had made the morning she invited him to the cafeteria. It had been in her mind for a long time already. She was single for a while, until she went to college. It wasn't the same as Jimmy's, she told. She met Sandy. They have been married for like an eternity already, and they are maybe the loveliest couple I've ever met. Seth is really lucky to have such great parents.

I was done smoking, so I dropped the smoke to the ground, and stomped over it. After that, I got up from the stairstep, and turned around to ring the doorbell. I had forgotten my keys to the kitchen, so the only way to get in was to ring the doorbell, because obviously climbing in of the window wasn't okay with my parents.

The door opened in few seconds, and I saw my dad standing in front of me. He didn't move when I stepped in, so I had to make my way to the house from under his arm.

"Good to see you too", I mumbled as I started to walk the stairs up to my room.

"Young lady, come down immediately."

I rolled my eyes when I heard mom's voice, and slowly turned around to walk the stairs back down. I stopped in the last step, and leaned against the railing with my eyebrows lifted up.

"Yeah?", I asked, and pushed the sunglasses up on my nose, since they were falling down.

"Take off those sunglasses, I wanna see your eyes when I talk to you", mom said, and I sighed as loud as I could before pushing the sunglasses to the top of my head.

"Where were you last night?", she asked.

"Out", I just said.

"With who?", dad asked.

"With terrorists", I mumbled sarcastically.

"What?", mom asked with her forehead wrinkled.

"I was being sarcastic, mom. I was with friends - who else would I be with?", I asked her.

"I don't know, it's just... you're never home anymore. You're always out with someone, and I think the only time I even see you home is when Tate is having an appointment here", she mumbled.

"Oh, and about that - I don't want you to hang out with that kid anymore."

I turned to look at dad with my mouth open, and I felt like I had lost the ability to speak.

"Excuse me, what?", I gasped.

"You heard me. No more Tate to you", he said, and I felt the anger boiling inside me.

"I'm gonna have so much of Tate as I want, and you're _no one_ to stop me", I spat to him.

"Watch your words, Violet! I'm your dad", he said to me with a louder tone of voice.

"Oh yeah? Maybe biologically, but fuck no with the other way. Besides, why do you even care if I hang out with Tate or not? You don't even care that I wasn't home - if you really cared, you would've searched for me, or something", I said to him.

"Are you sure you know everything about this kid?", he mumbled.

His sentence made me stop to think for a moment. Did I know everything about him? I didn't. Now when I started to think about it, I didn't know almost anything about him - but was there even much to know? I knew that his name's Tate, he's 17 and he got kicked out of school because he punched a kid in the face. I know Summer and Seth are his best friends and that his mom's an alcoholic. I know his sister has a down syndrome and that he smokes, and sometimes drinks and does drugs. What else is there to know?

"Yeah."

I walked out of the house, and neither one of my parents tried to stop me. I slammed the door shut, and walked out of our frontyard, straight to Langdon's frontdoor. I knocked three times, and Tate opened the door.

"I need to talk to you", I told him, and he cocked his eyebrow, looking a little bit concerned.

"Um, okay?", he mumbled, and got out from the house. He closed the door behind him, and looked down at me.

"What's up?", he asked, and I crossed my hands in front of my chest.

"Is there something I need to know about you?", I asked with my eyebrows lifted high. He looked at me for few seconds without saying a word, until he let out a sigh and started to walk to the sidewalk. I followed him, and when he sat down, I sat beside him.

"I haven't told you this because I didn't think it mattered", he said. I just looked at him, the shades back on my eyes.

"You're not the first girl I fell in love with."

I felt how something dropped in my stomach, but I just nodded slowly and now turned to look in the way he was looking at. It was a big house on the other side of the road, next to the house that was opposite my house.

"There was this girl, um, Marissa Cooper. She was Summer's best friend, but... she died."

I wasn't sure why he was looking at thouse, but I guess that girl lived in there. I mean, it could make sense - the house was near his, and I don't think I have seen anyone coming in or out of that house. I turned to look at Tate, and I saw that his jaw was tense.

"She died in my arms. It has been some time already, but, you know... you can never get through something like that one hundred and ten percent. We never talk about her, because we just can't stand the fact that she's not with us anymore. I'm sorry I didn't told you earlier, I-"

"It's okay", I cut him off, and placed my hand on top of his. He linked his fingers with mine as soon as our hands touched, and he turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry for what happened", I whispered, and he smiled sadly to me.

"Yeah, me too. But I'm glad you're here", he said, and now I smiled too.

"Me too", I said, and leaned to kiss him.

Back to why I wanted to know if there was something I needed to know about him - why in the world would my dad say that I can't hang out with him, if his ex girlfriend died? I don't think that I would die because I'm dating him, unless he's cursed or something, which I highly doubt. Anyway, there was a dog buried somewhere, and I needed to know where.

I pulled away from the kiss, and Tate looked confused.

"Is there, um... anything else I need to know about you?", I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you wanna know?", he asked, and now it was my turn to shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I don't know! My dad just said that he doesn't want me to hang out with you, and asked if I knew everything about you, so... yeah", I said, and he looked like he just saw a ghost, but that expression on his face went away as quick as it came.

"Oh? Your dad... He didn't mention anything about the conversations I've had with him, did he?"

I lifted my eyebrows, and pulled my hand away from his. I started to rub my knee, because I started to feel nervous.

"No, why? Should he?", I asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I think he has the professional secrecy. There's nothing interesting to even tell about my thoughts, though."

"Well, then you can probably tell me what you've been talking with him", I said, and he laughed.

"Are you serious? Why do you care?", he asked.

"Because, um, first of all: you're my boyfriend, and second of all: my dad doesn't want me to see you anymore, and usually all of his patients are completely fucked up. So... what's your story?", I asked.

"What's my story? I'm just another fucked up patient, like you said.", Tate grunted, and I sighed.

"I didn't mean that you are fucked up", I said, and he got up.

"Actually - yeah, you did", he said, and he started to walk back to his house.

"Oh come on, Tate!", I said to him with a louder tone of voice, and he acted like he didn't hear. I saw him opening the door, and then closing it after him. I shook my head, before walking down the street and searching Summer's number from my phone.

*OVER SUMMER'S PLACE*

"And now you guys are in a fight?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Me and Summer were tanning on her backyard by the pool. Since I didn't have any bikinis with me, she agreed to borrow her yellow pair of bikinis to me, probably only because she didn't wanna tan alone. I had just told her about my argument with Tate, and she was looking at me through her big, round sunglasses. I took a sip from the other glass of margarita, that was on top of the small table between the two of us.

"I'm sure you'll agree the fight. Believe me, he's gonna call you anytime soon", she said, and we both turned to look at my phone, that had no notifications on the lock screen.

"What if I really made him angry?", I asked, and Summer shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think so. Me and Cohen fight all of the time, and we're still a couple. This is your first fight, and if you can't get through this, there's no hope in the future. And I know Tate loves you as much as you love him, and you'll get through this fight. Seriously Vi, it's not a big deal. Just a little fight - welcome to a relationship, hun."

I laughed, and we both turned our heads up to the sky again.

"I'm so glad I met you", I said to Summer, who smiled.

"Not as glad as I am that I met you", she said.

"By the way, Summer... he told me about her."

For a moment I thought that Summer had an heart attack or something, because she stopped breathing and looked like a corpse lying on a sunbed.

"You okay?", I asked, and she nodded before taking a sip from her margarita.

"Yeah, it's just... we haven't been talking about her. And if you don't mind, I really don't wanna get stuck in this subject. It's cool he told you, because now you know, but... I just, I can't talk about her."

I nodded, and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay."

*2 HOURS LATER*

Summer and I were lying on the couch of their living room, and we were eating chips from a big, blue bowl while the music channel was on in the tv.

"Girls, I'm gonna go to a business meeting. Summer, I'll be back home in few hours - if you two get hungry, there's lasagna in the fridge!", Summer's dad yelled from the frontdoor.

"Okay, daddy", Summer said with a loud tone of voice, and turned the page of the Cosmopolitan she was reading, as she grabbed a handful of chips.

"Bye girls", he yelled, and I waved to him with a smile on my face, and so did Summer. We heard how he closed the door, and drove away from the frontyard.

"Has Tate called you yet?", Summer asked, and I turned to look at my phone. No missed calls, or any new messages. I showed the phone to her, and she sighed.

"You should call him."

"What?"

"Yeah, you're the one who said he was fucked up."

"I didn't say that he was fucked up - I said most of my dad's patients are!"

"Dude, whatever. He took that as an insult, and I think that you should call him and apologize, because I don't wanna stare at your sad face for the rest of this sleepover. I've got stuff planned, you know? So, please-"

She took the phone away from my hand, and searched Tate's number.

"Call him", Summer said, and pushed the phone to my hand.

I rolled my eyes, and pressed the Call- button. As soon as I heard the first beep, I began to regret this decision, but after the second one, I decided to walk to the balcony so that I could talk with him in private. Summer just lifted her eyebrows, and continued on reading.

I closed the balcony door just when I heard him answering.

"Hi."

"Hey, I was just wondering if-"

"If I'm still mad at you?", he finished my sentence.

"Yeah", I mumbled.

"I'm not", he said.

I started to smile, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Thank God. I'm sorry for saying that thing, you're not fucked up", I said, and I heard his laugh, which immediately made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"It's okay. Where you at?", he asked, and I leaned to the railing of the balcony, and watched down.

"I'm over Summer's, though I guess we're about to go to the mall or something, because she said she's got plans... Anyway, um, she's looking pretty mad so I guess I have to go back inside."

"Oh, well, um... what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I have no idea."

"You wanna go see a movie or something?"

"Sounds great", I smiled.

"Great, see you tomorrow then."

"I love you."

A few seconds of silence, and I was starting to get nervous. Was I supposed to not say that? Didn't he love me back?

"I love you too" - and then he hang up on me. Well, at least he said it back. I turned to look at Summer again, who was already walking towards the balcony, and she opened the door so fast I almost fell down.

"What did he say?", she asked me.

"That he's not mad, and he asked if I wanna go to see a movie tomorrow, and that he loves me", I told her, and she nodded.

"Great! Now that you know he's not angry at you anymore, you ready for some shopping?"

"Shopping?", I asked with my eyebrow cocked up.

"Ugh, Vi! You need new clothes, for God's sake!", she said to me, and grabbed my arm as she dragged me to the vestibule.

"Summer, we were shopping last week, and I bought tons of new clothes! I didn't even have money to pay all of them, and you were more than happy to pay them for me", I mumbled as I pushed my feet to my Converses. I looked at my reflection from the mirror, and in fact, I didn't even look that bad. Summer borrowed her denim shorts and a army green t-shirt to me, because I had no time to change clothes when I went home, since I didn't stay for a long time.

"Yeah, but you can never have too many clothes. And you have such a great body, like, all clothes look good on you. And on me too, of course", she said, and grabbed her Prada bag from the coat rack before walking out of the house. I closed the door behind me, and walked behind Summer to her car. I sat to the passenger seat next to the driver's seat, and turned on the radio.

"How long are we gonna be in there?", I asked, and Summer shrugged her shoulders before starting the car.

"You better buy me a cheese burger", I mumbled, and she laughed.


End file.
